


Can't Fight This Feeling

by EverydayGeek



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, School teacher Kara, Unrequited Crush, supercat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverydayGeek/pseuds/EverydayGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara's crush started while she was just Miss Danvers but, as Supergirl, it grew at an alarming rate; the more one-on-one time she spent with the other woman, the faster she felt herself fall.</p><p>She was in too deep, and not even her powers could dig her out.</p><p>or</p><p>the one where Kara is Carter's English teacher and she has a major crush on his mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Fight This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been sitting on my computer for months now, so I figured I might as well post it. I might continue this or turn it into a series of one-shots. As of now, I'm undecided.

"Okay, class, remember to hand in your essays when we next meet. If you would like me to proofread your essay before you hand it in, you can come see me before first period on Monday," Kara Danvers said to her last class of the day as they packed their bags and slung them over their shoulders. Kara adjusted her own bag over her shoulder and smiled brightly at her students, each of them buzzing with excitement for the upcoming weekend. "Have a wonderful weekend! See you all on Monday!"

Her dismissal was enough to send her students tumbling out of the classroom, each of them tripping over one another in their haste to leave. Kara chuckled and waited for her classroom to empty so she, too, could start her weekend. Once the room was cleared, Kara fetched her keys out of her purse and locked the classroom door behind her.

"Have a great weekend, Miss Danvers!" a kid called out to Kara as she walked down the crowded halls of National City Middle School.

Kara smiled sweetly at the student and returned the sentiment. A few more students called out well wishes for the weekend to Kara and Kara, being the woman that she was, made sure to respond in kind, her genuine smile never wavering. Her smile stayed plastered to her face as she walked through the double-doors leading to the school's front steps, where she was met with the never-ending line of cars parked at the curb of the parent pickup area.

She could easily cut through the gaps in the line to walk to the staff parking lot located on the other side of the street, but she decided to be patient and wait, making sure each and every student got into their respective cars and buses. Although, if Kara were being honest, her true reason for staying behind and waiting had more to do with one particular student.

Carter Grant.

Or, to be more specific, Carter Grant's mother, Cat.

Cat Grant, the most influential and powerful woman in all of National City, made sure to pick her son up from school every day. She came to every PTA meeting, every parent-teacher conference, and every school play and award ceremony. The woman was a worldwide media mogul, who had had interviews with the most powerful and influential people in the world - other than herself - and had fellow hard-hitting reporters, such as Kara's own cousin-in-law, Lois Lane, trying to tarnish her name and credibility. Yet, there Cat was, holding her head up high, and showing to a select few that she was not as heartless as her image in the media had suggested.

Cat Grant was sweet, funny, kind, and loving. At least, that was how she came off to Kara. With her son, the woman's icy stare and rigidity melted into kind eyes and a relaxed posture. She was attentive, funny, encouraging, and a million other positive adjectives that Kara would list off if she didn't have a date with her couch, Chinese takeout, and ungraded homework assignments in a few hours. It would take her days to fully express all the great things she thought about Cat Grant.

So, maybe she had a teensy little crush on the older woman. But it's not like anyone could blame her. She'd spoken to the woman on several occasions, though, not as Kara Danvers; Kara moonlighted as National City's local superhero, Supergirl, and Supergirl and Cat Grant were pals. Cat Grant had been pursuing her for over a year (professionally, of course, not romantically), and Kara had given in to meeting with the woman on several occasions - usually on the woman's workplace balcony.

Kara had been smitten with the woman ever since their first conversation at a parent-teacher mixer the previous year. She'd been drawn in by Cat's warm eyes and loving smile as she spoke openly about her son; it was a sight unlike anything Kara had ever seen before and it sucked her in. Kara's crush started while she was just Miss Danvers but, as Supergirl, it grew at an alarming rate; the more one-on-one time she spent with the other woman, the faster she felt herself fall.

She was in too deep, and not even her powers could dig her out.

"Miss Danvers?" a shy, familiar voice said, coming from her right.

Kara looked in the direction of the voice and smiled. Carter Grant. The seventh grader stood there with his hands buried inside of his khaki pants' pockets and a bashful look on his face.

"What's up, Carter?" Kara asked in a friendly voice, a warm smile spreading across her face. He was such a sweet kid; he made it impossible not to smile at him.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

Kara nodded encouragingly. "Of course, Carter."

He looked down at his white, scuffed converse and released a shaky sigh. "Do you offer afterschool English tutoring?"

Kara did, but rarely had anyone at National City Middle School ever utilized the option; most students would rather fail than take the free, extra help being offered to them. Kara couldn't quite hide her shock at the question.

"Do you need tutoring?" Kara asked, intrigued. He was an exceptional student in English and was probably one of the best students in her class.

Carter avoided her gaze and shrugged. "I don't need tutoring, I just need some help with a submission I'm sending in to my mom's paper."

Kara's eyes widened in surprise. Did Cat hire her son as Catco's youngest journalist?

"It's for a new section in the paper called 'Kids write'. I have to send it in by next Friday and I was wondering if we could meet a few times before then so I can get it just right?" He said unsurely.

Kara nodded. "Yeah, sure. We can meet afterschool on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday, if you want?"

Carter allowed a bashful smile to spread across his face. "Really?" Kara nodded. "Thank you, Miss Danvers."

"You're welcome."

A horn honked a moment later and the pair looked toward the offending car. Cat sat in the driver's seat of a black Porsche, large, black shades over her eyes, and a wide grin on her face. She waved to Kara from behind the steering wheel and motioned for her son to get in.

Carter looked back to Kara and smiled. "See you Monday, Miss Danvers."

"See you."

She watched Carter get in the car and felt her heart quicken in pace at the bright smile Cat sent her way. She was surprised she didn't turn into a pile of mush at the sight. Cat waved her farewell to Kara and sped off, leaving the long line of cars parked at the curb in her wake. Kara watched the car go with a longing look on her face.

Yeah, she had it bad.


End file.
